Where Is He?
by Kataang 4ever and ever
Summary: It's the anniversary of Dick's parent's death, and the Boy Wonder is taking it pretty bad. He's gone into hiding and the only one that knows where he is located is Wally. Zatanna is worried sick for Robin, so she makes Wally spit out the information that is needed to find her friend. She sees that well-controlled crime fighter become a sad lost little boy in a matter of seconds.


"Has anybody seen Robin?"

The Team looked up in response, confused and thoughtful expressions on everyone's faces, except one, Wally looked startled. After a few seconds of everybody pondering over if they had seen the youngest member of their gang before they started watching intently the action movie M'Gann had rented the day before, most shook their heads 'no' while other shrugged. Wally was still unresponsive, he had returned to eating popcorn and looking at the television screen.

Zatanna sighed in anxiousness; Robin and her were going to go out so he could take her for a ride in his motorcycle through Happy Harbor since she had never taken a tour around town. Maybe the young magician had only joined the team a few days back, but she knew that the Boy Wonder would never miss a 'date' with anyone, much less her. That boy was a man of his word, and if he had never showed up, that probably meant he was in trouble, Robin always told the Team if he was arresting criminals with Batman in Gotham City or if he was running some kind of errand.

The raven-haired girl was nervous. She ran a hand through her hair, icy blue eyes darting from the zeta-beams to where the rooms were located to her friends and repeated the pattern several times before she groaned in exasperation and went to the kitchen to plop down onto one of the stools. Zatanna was worried sick for Robin, she knew very well that the protégé of Batman could take care of himself, but that didn't stop the preoccupation from washing over her.

"Hey, Zatanna? I, uh, I know where Rob is, but you can't tell him I told you, okay?" Wally barged in the kitchen, fidgeting with his thumbnail. Zatanna had her suspicion that he knew where the Boy Wonder was, but it angered her that he wouldn't have told her earlier. A few hours before she had asked where the boy was, and he hadn't answered, now she asked again, and she assumed that the guilt of having her clawing at her hair strands made him spit out the truth.

So she glared at the speedster. "Where. Is. He?"

Wally sighed, "Look, Robin made me promise to not tell, but you're getting yourself too worked up with this. He's fine, it's just a…" He looked down in pity; "…it's a bad day for him."

Now, Zatanna was a very smart young lady, but when it came to bad days for a member of the Team, it could mean anything, and especially for Robin. Since no one really knew about his secret identity, they just had speculations, something bad could have happened to him whether he was a civilian or a hero, and no one would even have the smallest idea of what could be wrong with him.

Zatanna wasn't about to give up so easily though. She kept glaring at Kid Flash; secretly hoping with all her heart he would finally tell her. Wally's eyes widened, "That's one scary look right there! Okay, he's at the top of Mount Justice, somewhere around the right side of the hill."

She grinned; giving him a brief hug before speeding off at a pace that she knew Wally would give her eight out off fifty, and that was a very high score with speedsters. "Thank you, Wally!"

She could hear Artemis asking, "What's she in a hurry about all of a sudden?"

Climbing up Mount Justice was easier said than done, Zatanna had no idea how Robin could have gone all the way up since the right side of the hill was harder than it was for a blind man to cut tomatoes. The magician had gone halfway up until she gave up and decided to use magic to levitate herself to the top. There, she started scouting for Robin, creating multiple versions of herself to find him quicker. A few minutes later she got a call from one of her clones telling her where the Boy Wonder was hidden and how she should get there. Zatanna had to go all the way back to where she started and walk around until she found her copied version, calling all the clones back before she went to talk to her friend.

When she saw him, she immediately felt like she was intruding, the boy she admired for being so strong and never falling apart was staring up at the stars, many batarangs stuck on tree trunks that they had been aimed to hit with extreme preciseness. One of the weapons had even been flung to a leaf where Zatanna presumed it had fallen due to the pressure of the weight. What left her feeling like she was some sort of criminal and should get out of there before he arrested her was that Robin was crying, she saw the tears running down his face as if they had come from the sunglasses he was wearing.

Zatanna knew that he wasn't wearing them because it was sunny, it was almost seven pm, but because he knew someone was going to ask for him and look for him. He was pretty smart too.

The girl that Robin had taken such a great liking to these past few weeks sat down on the cover of the trees and it's branches, making sure to not produce a great deal of sounds, but even that wasn't enough to mask her entrance.

"Zee, I know you're there. Come out."

It wasn't a suggestion, or him pleading, it was a command. And when she saw him take off his glasses to wipe the tears away she wanted nothing more than to stare at the eyes he hid away with his hands, and then with the sunglasses that were placed on his face once again. "Did you bribe Wally with cookies? I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Thanks for asking where I was–" Zatanna looked incredulously at him, "–no; I haven't been spying on anyone. I just know that if you got Wally to tell you then you must have asked for me." The teenage girl nodded, and sat down next to him, her legs up against her chest and head resting against her knees.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going? Or at least lied about where you were, I was worried." Zatanna stated, tucking her hair behind her ear. Robin appreciated her concern, but knew that he couldn't answer her. It was too painful. There was a tense silence between the two before Zatanna sighed. "Let me ask something else then, why didn't you take me out on that tour of Happy Harbor? I was looking forward to it."

The young lady sitting next to Robin smiled with assurance, as she rested her hand against his knee for one second while rocking it side to side. That made the Boy Wonder crack a smirk. "Sorry about that, I'll be sure to give you the tour tomorrow, how about that, Zee?" Zatanna nodded in appreciation for the offer.

The youngest members of their crime fighting team sat in silence, this time it being a very comfortable one. Robin didn't want to talk, and was relieved that his crush would not ask many more questions. Zatanna though, she still wanted to ask one more thing, but knew she should keep silent, that didn't stop her from not keeping quiet.

"So, are you ever going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what, Zee?"

"Why you were crying, tough guy."

Robin thought it over, "I'll tell you later. Some other day, maybe."

Zatanna sighed, "That's the best offer you're going to give, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

They both looked at each other and let out a laugh and a cackle. Later that night both teenagers weren't sure as to why they laughed after that dialogue between them.


End file.
